Tanggung jawab
by cecil hime
Summary: "Apa kau yakin? Benar-benar positif?"/"T-tentu saja."/"Tapi itu bukan hanya salahku saja Hinata. Kau juga turut andil. Kau bahkan diam saja waktu itu."/ AU/ SasuHina/Oneshoot.


**Cecil-hime was borrowed Mashashi's chara**

***SasuHina ***

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, S-sasuke-kun harus bertanggung jawab!"

Kata-kata sahabat sejak kecilnya itu langsung saja membuatnya terpaksa menarik gadis itu keluar ruangan. Bayangkan saja, satu kalimat itu sukses menarik perhatian semua teman sekelasnya. Hingga sampai dibalik tembok, pemuda itu mencoba berbicara baik-baik pada gadis manis itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Benar-benar positif?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Tapi itu bukan hanya salahku saja Hinata. Kau juga turut andil. Kau bahkan diam saja waktu itu."

"_Oooo... Hinata juga salah."_ Bisik suara di balik tembok dan diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Mari melihat ke belakang tembok. Ada Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, dan yang lainnya sedang mencuri dengar percakapan SasuHina. Tentu saja Ino sebagai pemimpin.

"T-Tapi k-kan Sasuke-kun yang m-memulainya. S-siapa suruh Sasuke-kun mengendap-endap ke kamarku? S-seharusnya Sasuke-kun menanyakanku dulu. Hiks, hiks, hiks."

"_Hah, Sasuke yang salah Kiba."_ Bisik Ino dan disertai anggukan –lagi—dari yang lain.

"Kau kan bisa menolakku waktu itu."

"T-Tapi S-sasuke-kun bilang melakukan itu hal yang wajar dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kasihan Hinata-chan. Otaknya telah diracuni Sasuke dengan mengatakan 'melakukan itu' adalah hal yang wajar. Hinata-chan kan masih polos."_

"Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" akhirnya Ino keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menuding Sasuke. Tidak ketinggalan juga antek-antek Ino dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Diam saja. Teman-teman, laksanakan misi! Ikat kaki dan tangan Sasuke!"

"Hyyaaattt! Serbu!"

.

.

"Mungkin kalian salah dengar."

"Kami menguping berjama'ah sensei, dan kami mendengar hal yang sama. Jadi tidak mungkin salah dengar."

"Hm, mungkin kalian salah paham. Tanggung jawab yang diminta mmungkin bukan karena hamil tapi karena sebab yang lain."

"Maksud sensei kami bodoh?" protes Kiba

"Kami tidak mengerti apa yang kami dengar?" tambah Ino sewot

"Nilai bahasa indonesia kami 99, sensei."

"Seharusnya sensei ti-."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Cukup. Bawa aku kesana."

.

.

"Aku saja yang menjawab, Sensei."

"Tidak. aku lebih percaya pada Hinata."

"Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbicara sensei. Tiap sensei menanyakannya ia malah semakin menjadi tangisnya."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau cukup menganggukkan atau menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sensei, mengerti?"

Anggukan pelan dari Hinata membuat guru bermasker itu menghela nafas lega. Bayangkan saja, sudah satu jam ia menginterogasi Hinata, tapi hanya dibalas dengan tangisan murid kesayangan hampir semua guru itu. Jadi, ide terbaik yang ia miliki hanya ini. Angguk atau geleng.

"Apa kau benar-benar menuntut pertanggung jawaban Sasuke?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Yei! Benar kan, sensei? Kami tidak salah dengar." Ucap Ino semangat.

"Apakah meminta tanggung jawab karena ke- ehm- ke-kehamilan?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Kalian masih kecil. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan itu?"

"Sensei, bukan begit-."

"Diam Sasuke atau aku akan memanggil orang tuamu."

"Terserahlah." memang malas berdebat dengan guru pemalas itu.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"S-sa-satu b-bulan, sensei." akhirnya, ia bicara juga.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah tahu? Sensei akan memberitahu mereka."

"J-jangan, sensei. T-tou-san akan marah besar jika m-mengetahuinya."

"Tapi ini masalah serius, Hinata. Dan sensei tidak mungkin mengatasinya tanpa orang tua kalian ada disini."

.

.

"Apa?! Berani-beraninya kau bocah!"

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di kediaman Hyuuga dengan Kakashi serta keluarga kedua belah pihak yang terlibat skandal. Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan badannya di belakang Mikoto. Kaa-sannya memang sudah tiada, jadi ia sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai ibunya. Sasuke menutup telinganya oleh teriakan Hiashi.

"Tenang, Hiashi. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Tapi anakmu sudah keterlaluan Fugaku."

"Tapi kau membuat Hinata-chan takut, Hiashi-san." Bujuk Mikoto.

Mendengarnya, Hiashi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Hinata, pergi ke kamarmu dan jagan mengintip."

Setelah menerima anggukan setuju dari tante Mikoto tersayang, Hinata langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka salah paham, paman. Kejadiannya tidak seperti itu."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, ceritakan saja kejadian malam itu atau tidak kalian akan kunikahkan secepatnya."

Eh?

Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa kesialan ini jadi keberuntungan untuknya. salahkan otaknya yang terlalu encer.

"Baiklah, karena sudah ketahuan apalagi yang dapat ku perbuat. Malam itu memang terjadi. Aku menyusup ke dalam kamar Hinata dan –"

"Jangan diteruskan."

Berhasil, kan? Sasuke paling tahu Hiashi-jiisan paling sensitif dengan masalah yang berhubngan denga Hinata.

"Hiashi-san, maafkan Sasuke."

"Anakmu hampir membuatku jantungan. Aku tidak mau tahu. Besok, mereka akan dinikahkan!"

Apa mereka semua tidak menyadari seringaian Sasuke yang cukup lebar itu?

.

.

"T-tapi kenapa harus diam, Sasuke-kun? A-apa masalahnya s-sudah beres? B-bagaimana d-dengan Tou-san?

"Jii-san marah besar. Makanya sampai besok kau harus diam dan jangan menjawab apa-apa tentang kejadian malam itu. Biar aku yang mengurus. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut campur."

"T-ta-tapi, bagaimana jika tou-san bertanya?"

"Kau ingin masalah ini selesai atau tidak?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Makanya turuti perintahku. Kau diam saja. Jika ditanya, jawab saja 'ia'. Maka masalahnya akan kuselesaikan, mengerti?"

"Hai."

.

.

Acara itu berlangsung singkat dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat saja dan juga teman-teman Hinata yang sudah terlanjur menguping kemarin.

Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke ramai hari ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan selamat pada Tou-sannya dan orangtua Sasuke. Dan ia heran melihat semua orang yang tampak senang hari itu.

'Mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah menyelesaikannya' pikirnya senang.

"Jadi, masalahnya cukup sampai disini. Semuanya sudah selesai." Tiba-tiba Hiashi membuka suara.

"Sasuke dimana?"

"Eh? Mungkin di toilet, jii-san." Jawab Chouji.

"J-jadi, masalahnya sudah beres, tou-san?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya yang dari semalam sangat dihemat langsung menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Hn."

"B-benarkah? B-berarti aku boleh memelihara Rin-chan dan calon bayinya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Masalah yang kami bicarakan adalah masalah kehamilan dan kejadian malam itu. Dan lagi, Rin-chan itu siapa?"

"Eh? Kucing yang Hinata pelihara diam-diam, karena T-tou-san tidak menyukai kucing. Gomen, tousan. Aku ti-tidak menyangkan Rin-chan akan hamil. Ini semua karena Sasuke-kun."

Hinata terlalu polos untuk menyadari suasana ruangan itu mendadak sunyi dengan kepala-kepala yang semakin berisi dengan pertanyaan baru. Hiashi dan Fugaku langsung membatu. Ino cs berhenti minum jus buah. Mikoto melirik-lirik Fugaku dan Hiashi.

"Hina-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam itu?" tanya Mikoto baik-baik menyadari aura Fugaku dan Hiasi yang dalam mode 'siaga'.

"Eh? S-sasuke-kun menyusup ke kamarku. Dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan menaruh Shiro-kun di keranjang tidur Rin-chan. J-jadinya Rin-chan h-hamil."

"Jadi, yang hamil itu Rin-chan?" tanya Mikoto meminta kejelasan.

Anggukan dari Hinata.

"Oleh Shiro-kun kucing Sasuke?"

Anggukan lagi.

Kali ini diiringi dengan elusan dada dari Fugaku dan tarik nafas-hembus dari Hiashi. Sabar, sabar.

.

.

Bocah yang masih menduduki kelas menengah pertama itu senyum-senyum tak jelas di depan kaca. Ia tidak menyangka ide ini akan terlintas di benaknya. Dari awal ia sudah ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, tapi salahkan Hiashi-jiisan yang menawarkan pernikahan dengan Hinata untuknya. Tawaran yang sangat menguntungkan. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya. Toh, setelah besar pun ia yakin Hinata akan jadi miliknya. Jadi, sama saja.

Bahkan ia tidak harus repot-repot menjadi orang besar dulu untuk mendapat izin Hiashi-jiisan. Restu itu datang sendiri. Sungguh Kami-sama sangat baik padanya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang ia kira masih dalam kendalinya. Sesampainya disana, berbagai ekspresi ditujukan untuknya.

Ino cs menganga lebar dan memandang cemas melihat kedatangannya.

Ibunya, Mikoto, memegang erat-erat tangan ayahnya, Fugaku.

Hiashi-jiisan berjalan lebar-lebar ke belakang.

Hinata bengong melihat semua yang ia lihat.

Hiashi-jiisan kembali dari belakang sambil membawa katana.

Sasuke berfirasat tidak enak.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Hinata telah bercerita. Malam itu memang 'telah terjadi sesuatu', bukan?"

Sasuke langsung menyadari yang terjadi, ia langsung mendekati Tou-sannya. Perlindungan pertama.

"Jadi, Rin dan Shiro, ya? Bukankah kau akan bertanggung jawab Sasuke?"

"Tou-san, bantu aku." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Gagal.

"Jii-san, aku sudah menjadi menantumu sekarang." Perlindungan kedua. Kompromi.

"Hn? bagian mana duluan? Tangan atau kaki?"

Gagal juga.

Hilang sudah harapan Sasuke.

'_Bantu aku, Kami-sama, Kau sangat baik padaku, bukan?'_

_._

_._

Tamat

.

.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
